DC Prime: Red Hood and the Outlaws
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Join Jason, Roy ,and Blackfire as this group of unlikely allies team up to take down some of the DCU's worst villains. Don't call them heroes, they're Outlaws.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hood and the Outlaws Issue One: Breaking Out Is Hard To Do**

Unknown Location, 7:55am

The location was that of a jail that was located in the middle of a desert. The jail itself from the outside looked pretty run down but on the inside was a different story The jail was one of the few "Super Jails" that the country could afford. Not every country could afford something as fine as Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Prison, and other jails of that nature but they made due with what they had. Right now inside the jail, a execution was about to take place. You had multiple guards wearing army fatigues around the area.

"Bring the prisoner." The guard whose name tag read Abdul ordered as the two other guards were bringing the prisoner whose body was covered in a white jump suit. The jumpsuit was pretty baggy as the prison had to spend their money more on the technology and no so much the cloths. The one feature that stood out the most was the persons long white hair.

"Do you mind if I send this person off properly Mister Abdul. Give them a chance to confess their sins? " A very large man wearing what seemed to be a preacher.

"You got five minutes Rose Wilson and after that it's night night for good." Abdul stated.

"Can we get some privacy please." The Preacher pleaded as Abdul made a hand gesture for the guards to lower their weapons.

"This should be good." Rose muttered as unknown to most the world except her father. She had the ability to see into the future. It was only a few seconds but hey that helped when it came to her job. Her current vision was that this preacher was about to become her best friend.

"What should be good." As the preacher had heard her whisper. "Is that it is time for you to confess your sins."

"Yes my sins." Wilson said playing along and hoping to get to where her vision stopped. As the preacher pulled out a book with the words "Bible" on them. Opening the book Wilson looked on in awe as she saw her two signature guns.

"Sometimes all you have to do is ask and you shall receive." The Preacher said before nodding.

"And I ask for this forgiveness for what I am about to do." Rose said before taking the guns and started shooting at the guards.

"I hate it when they don't wait. I even wrote wait on the page beside it." The Preacher complained before pulling on one of his straps to reveal to be none other than Jason Todd otherwise known to the world as the infamous Red Hood. His signature attire was a customed red helmet. A black armored jumpsuit with a red Bat logo on it. He also wore a brown jacket, black boots, and a pair of black gloves and gauntlets.

"You're telling a person with cognitive abilities to wait." Rose said before her and Jason quickly jumped to cover as the duo were hiding behind two pillars. "Why were you a Robin again?"

"Because of my personality." Jason said before throwing a few smoke screen pellets as the duo started running towards the exit.

"Roy, wheels up in three." Jason said through a telecom as the duo continued to make their way to the exit. Only to see that it started to seal itself off.

"Who knew a bunch of mercenaries could take over a jail." Rose muttered as the jail was being run by a group of mercenaries. Rose was originally in the area to free the city but that didn't go so well. If you hadn't noticed, this whole place was corrupted.

"Is my assistance needed?" A female voice asked as Jason had to think about it for a few seconds.

"No, not yet at least. Roy tell me you got an arrow for this." Jason said as their path to freedom was closing.

"Say please and I'll shoot it with accuracy." Roy joked earning a sigh from Jason.

"Shoot the arrow already." Rose said as a few seconds later a boom was heard. The duo saw that the door was now gone. Looking ahead Rose saw one Roy Harper. The former archer sidekick attire was a pair of red pants, red boots, a red tank top, and a baseball cap. On his back was his signature quiver filled with multiple arrows.

"Come on slow pokes! I don't have all day." Roy stated before narrowing his eyes and seeing two things. One, Rose and Jason were being pursued by a lot of guards. Two, who ordered the tanks? "Tanks, are we forreal right now."

As Roy quickly shoot a puddy arrow just as Rose and Jason made it out of the jail. The puddy arrow blocked the guards from coming out. The high explosive anti-tank round however would be another problem.

"Showtime beautiful." Jason called as a beam of purple energy hit the round that exploded in the air. Rose looked up and saw a woman with what she would say is a Amazon figure floating in the air. She had long black hair, purple eyes, and orange skin. Something that was very rare to being with. Their attire was a black and white body suit that fit her nicely.

"Should I as Roy would say "own" the rest of the tanks?" The woman asked as she flew besides the vehicle.

"Warning shot Blackfire and lets move." Jason ordered as Blackfire threw a starbolt towards one of the tanks. Lucky for the guys inside the starbolt sliced the right "wheel" of the tank off. That action allowed the team to escape.

_Outlaws HQ _

_12:00pm, June 10_

It had been two days since breaking Rose out of prison. During that time the team learned they l now had bounty posters. There combined total equaling about $750,000. Not the biggest bounty but it was something. Right now the team was currently relaxing on the beach of there island. Jason and Roy wearing swim trunks, Blackfire in a bikini, and finally Rose wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Yo Rose, what's with the cloths?" Roy asked seeing her not in a bikini like he thought she would wear.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near as curvy as Blackfire. So her clothes were a definite no go. Jason's on the other hand." Rose said earning a laugh from Roy.

"I would apologize for my figure but I won't." Blackfire said walking to the shore as she had taken a quick swim.

"You don't need to Blackfire, trust me." Roy stated while enjoying the view.

"Knock it off Roy." Jason commented as he liked the Tamaranian. Of course he wasn't going to say it out loud but the kiss they had when they first met would pop into his mind every now and again.

"So, why did you break me out? You three never told me, let alone tell me the purpose of this "team".

"We're not a team, just a group of people working towards a goal." Jason said making sure Rose knew this wasn't a thing. They weren't the Justice League or any of it's interpretations, let alone something like those Teen Titans. No, this was just a group of people with similar interest.

"So the conversation where we debated to call ourselves "Red Hood and The Outlaws" didn't happen then?" Blackfire asked before grabbing her towel to dry off.

"She got you there Jay bird." Roy added earning a glare from the former boy wonder.

"I really dislike you two." Jason muttered before taking a breath and continuing. "Fine, we call ourselves Outlaws. Our goal is to do what it takes to get the job done."

"Among other goals." Blackfire added earning a nod from Jason. The team also had personal goals they wanted to achieve.

"Sounds like a team I wouldn't mind working with. Solo work can only get me so far." Rose commented.

"Well you can start by telling us about this." Roy said before pulling out his laptop and showing Rose the web page. The page showed the Cobra Corporation putting out a PSA about Ravager.

"Please if you do find this Ravager, do your public duty to bring her in. For America's interest, please bring them in for justice." The video feed said before ending.

"Don't tell me you guys broke me out only to turn me in." Rose said not really wanting to fight her new friends.

"Come on we're not that shallow...okay maybe Roy but not me or Blackfire." Jason said getting back a Roy for the Jay bird nickname.

"We've had our own run in with this Cobra Corporation. Roy and Jason believe they're doing "bad business" to say the least. While I do not necessary care as to what this corporation does to your planet. I do care for my friends interest." Blackfire explained as Rose nodded at the explanation.

"Planet? You remind me of someone, I just can't place my finger on it." Rose said looking real close at Blackfire. "Do you have a sister by any chance?"

"Sister? Not to my knowledge which is why I'm with these two. I want to find out more as to who I am and where I come from." Blackfire admitted.

"Enough origin story talk." Roy said before closing the laptop. "What's our next move here Jason?"

"Lets get some more information about the Cobra Corporation." Jason stated as this simple investigation is about to turn into something the Outlaws didn't expect.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Hood and The Outlaws Issue 2**

**Detective Work**

* * *

**_Outlaw HQ June 10, 12:30_**

_I'm really starting to wish I paid attention to Bruce when he started going over advance detective theory. _As Jason was currently looking at the huge whiteboard the team had "borrowed" not stolen from GCPD. On it had multiple leads linking different companies to Cobra Corporation which was at the center of it all.

"Nice stolen whiteboard Jason." Rose commented coming into the room with Roy and Blackfire behind her.

"Thanks…I mean it's not stolen, we borrowed it. This means one day we will return it." Jason said earning a head shake no from Roy and Blackfire.

"Anyway as you can see Rose we have a few leads but we don't know which ones to follow up on first." Blackfire explained allowing Rose to see the Whiteboard. On it had the Outlaws drawn by Roy if she had to guess. Cobra Corporation was in the middle, the Bat symbol was off to the side, a picture of a government building had a question mark on it, finally multiple newspaper headlines and paragraphs were scattered across the board.

"You guys really think it was Cobra Corporation is in charge of Happy Meadows?" Rose asked as Happy Meadows was probably one of the biggest retailers globally. They had so many different markets that helped so many people. They were renowned for all the good they had done. So for them to be a part of something like the Cobra Corporation. People would call you crazy or insane.

"We've had our run ins." Jason said before telling Rose about their encounter

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_December 20__th__ 9:00pm_**

**_Boston, Massachusetts _**

"_I'm starting to think this is a dead end Jay Bird." Roy started off as the current trio of outlaws were making their way through an abandon building. "No one's here man."_

"_We have to look underneath the underneath Speedy. Besides the guy who gave me the info is usually spot on." Jason commented earning an eye roll from Roy at being called Speedy._

"_Jason's right, I heard something but I cannot pinpoint it." Blackfire said as her senses were never wrong._

"_Below maybe?" Roy said before pulling out one of his gadgets as it started to pick up sound waves in the area. "Yeah there's something going on downstairs."_

"_Well Blackfire blast it open." Jason ordered earning a smirk from Blackfire as her eyes and left hand started to glow purple._

"_Finally." As she let loose a Starbolt hitting the ground below them causing the ground to crumble. Acting fast Blackfire grabbed Jason and Roy and held them up in the air. Letting the trio hover as they looked at what was below them. It was multiple people doing some sort of experiment._

"_Outlaws let's take'em and make sure we leave one of them alive." Jason said while glaring at Blackfire._

"_I'm not going to apologize for a guy smacking my ass." Blackfire replied in her defense._

"_But did you have to kill him though?" Roy asked before continuing. "I mean yeah you have a fantastic…aaaahhhhhh" As Blackfire being tired of where the conversation was going threw Roy down into the battle field._

"_Chose your next words carefully Jason." Blackfire said ready to throw Jason if he made a smart ass remark._

"_You're the best woman in the world." Jason replied hoping that he wouldn't met his end like his fellow partner._

"_Good answer, now go." Blackfire said before tossing Jason into the battle field. The crew made quick work of the people in the area._

"_Anyone awake?" Blackfire asked earning no responses from the employees._

"_Well this was a dead end." Roy commented as some of his trick arrows had knocked out the employees._

"_So then I told Bob that." A voice started off as the three outlaws turned and saw a scientist walk in._

"_Let's do this the easy way please, I'm almost out of bullets. Roy over there might be out of the twelve arrows he carried." Jason started off earning a "Hey" from Roy. _

"_Finally Blackfire might be a little.." As in the background you could see Blackfire blast a computer monitor. "Yeah that…so let's talk about Happy Meadows and Cobra Corporation."_

_With that statement the scientist fainted in response to Jason's explanation earning a groan from the former side kick._

"_You know a certain brooding hero wouldn't have-." Roy started off as Jason cut him off._

"_Shut it before I tell a certain cat masked assassin why you won't return her calls." Jason replied back easily shutting Roy up. _

"_See this is why I don't date." Blackfire muttered as Jason picked up the scientist. It was going to be a long and cold night for the trio._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"And after that I tied him up with some wire and threw him off a building." Jason said smirking at his story telling.

"Pretty sure I did the interrogation but alright." Blackfire commented earning a laugh from Rose.

"Back on subject here, I got some intel." Roy said before bringing up a holographic monitor display. "Look Happy Meadows just opened a new factory in Colorado, somewhere in the mountains. I say we go and investigate it."

"Sounds like a good plan. Outlaws let's roll." Jason stated earning a confused look from Rose.

"Wait, am I an Outlaw too?" Rose asked wanting to know if she was a part of the team.

"I guess so." Jason said not really sure as to what to do with Rose. Oh well it's not like more people will be joining our common interest club.

"Here." Blackfire said tossing a belt with interesting belt buckle. "Press the button and armor will come out. I made sure to include your guns and those blades you fancy come out as well."

"I'm starting to love this team already." Rose said allowing a smirk to appear on her face.

"We're not a…forget it." Jason said as the group of four went to their vehicle of transportation which was Blackfire's ship.

_Happy Meadows Facility_

_9:45pm_

Finding a perfect spot to land the team started to make their way towards the facility hidden in the mountains. Currently the team was going over their game plan.

"So I'm thinking we sneak in quietly, find a computer, and download its contents onto a portable drive. That way we can get some of their intel." Roy stated earning a nod from Jason.

"Information from a factory computer drive? Wouldn't that have information about the stores stocks?" Rose questioned unsure of this plan.

"There drives are shared drivers, download information from one and you get information from all. We hacked into one before and learned that the top secret information is encrypted so it's going to take some time for Roy's program to kick in." Jason answered as they continued their walk towards the facility.

"So we're splitting into two teams. Myself and Jason will cause a diversion while you and Roy get what we need." Blackfire stated as that was going to be their plan of action.

"Sounds good, now let me change cloths." Rose said before pressing the button on the belt buckle. As for a brief second her entire body glowed green. As her attire was now a similar to her old attire with the exception of her colors now being black with green trimmings.

"Digging the new threads, thanks Blackfire." Rose said earning a nod from Blackfire.

"Alright we're here, let's split." Jason ordered as Blackfire and Jason took off and headed in one direction whereas Rose and Roy went in another.

_With Roy and Rose_

* * *

**_10:00pm, EST_**

Currently the duo had been able to sneak into the facility. Currently they had run into no problems so far which was a good thing. Rose decided to take the time to make some small talk.

"So Roy, what's Blackfire's story?" Rose asked as the duo continued their way throughout the facility.

"Story? Define that for me." Roy said before coming to a halt and pulling out his bow. Drawing an arrow which contained a camera looper.

"You know where she comes from." Rose replied back as Roy sent the arrow sailing through the air as it hit its target.

"Not much to Blackfire, you know besides being a hot alien and all. You should of paired up with Jason or Blackfire if you wanted to know." Was all Roy could say before the duo continued their walk.

"Alright, what's your stake in this team?" Rose asked at least wanting to know a bit more about this team besides their mission.

"Me? Well besides being the funny guy of course. I'm looking for something, I don't know what it is yet but I'll let you know when I find it." Roy answered back as the duo had found their way to the security room.

"Please allow me to do the knocking." Rose said before kicking the door down. Startling the two guards that were in there. Acting fast Rose hit the two guards knocking them out.

"Well done Lady Shiva, you must teach me your ways." Roy said mimicking an elderly Asian man before doing a slight bow.

"Funny, now get to work." Rose replied as Roy plugged into the computer that was in the room. "Yeah, you might want to make it quick, Jason and Blackfire seem to have." As a loud boom was heard throughout the facility.

* * *

**_With Jason and Blackfire _**

**_10:15pm_**

Currently we find our two heroes if you want to call them that in an interesting situation. That situation being them currently surrounded by armored guards.

"You know for a facility who's intended on helping those in need. You guys are pretty suited up for war." Jason remarked before the armored henchmen started to fire at them. Acting fast Jason did a roll and started shooting a few rounds with hope his bullets could pierce their armor.

"Simpletons." Was all Blackfire could say before letting loose a few Starbolts. Those proved to be pretty effective against the armor.

"Blow her to pieces." One of the armored guards ordered as Blackfire saw what appeared to be a missile launcher and fired a projectile towards Blackfire. Once it hit Blackfire a huge explosion happened.

"Now why did you have to do that guys." Jason said dodging the punches and kicks that were being thrown towards him. "Now she's angry."

"Please like I'm going to be afraid of…aaaahhhh!" One of the guards started off before finding himself launched into the air and shot down like he was some sort of duck from a video game.

"Next." Blackfire growled as she no longer held mercy for those who were not her ally.

"Just what have I gotten myself into." Jason muttered wondering why he was teaming up with Blackfire in the first place. She had a tendency of giving into her rage in battle. Then again she was a Tamaranean, a species that feed off their emotions.

"Yo Jason, you think you can keep it down. I'm kind of in the middle of getting these files." Roy said over the radio the team had.

"Please by all means tell Blackfire to cool her jets." Jason replied back as he was finishing knocking out a henchmen.

"You're right I'm…oh boy." Roy said before letting out a sigh.

"You have company huh?" Jason asked hoping that for once he was wrong

"I'll handle it boys, just leave everything to me." Rose said as she was about to leap into action.

"HAIL COBRA!" As that battle cry brought Jason back into the current fight. Facing Blackfire and Jason was a half man, half snake. It looked like some sort of hybrid between the two. Jason noticed that its hands seemed to drip venom.

"Starting to wish I brought some more bullets today." Jason muttered as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out two handles. Gripping them two blades popped out and had a white and blue glow to them.

"We can kill this thing right?" Blackfire asked earning a nod from Jason.

"Remember that thing is leaking venom, avoid it." Jason said before the duo started their plan of attack.

* * *

**_Next Issue: Rose In Action, Roy Discovers Danger_**


End file.
